


Loki Hood

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: Thor pierde la memoria. Solo reconoce un nombre y de alguna manera termina perdido en los bosques de Asgard donde conoce a los tres guerreros que le enseñan a ser un bandido y lo llevan con su gente. Thor aprende sus costumbres y sigue las ordenes de su lider a quien todavia no tiene el placer de conocer. Conoce la horrible vida que llevaban a causa del rey, quien se había apoderado del trono desde que su hermano desapareciera en la guerra.Si preguntan por el titulo, así salió la primera vez.
Relationships: Heimdall/Hela (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Loki Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor perdió la memoria pero no es el único que está perdido. Loki está confundido también.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué me importa lo que tengas que decir?

La voz era más suave de la que el rubio había inferido observando la ágil silueta bailar hacia un momento. El jefe seguía con el rostro cubierto, impasible, sin mirar al rubio. Cerca suyo Hogun cortaba una hogaza de pan por la mitad y se la ofrecía, seguro que la aceptaría sin discutir.

Él no podia admitir que no recordaba su nombre, que no sabía quien era y lo que había hecho, que había despertado desnudo en una zanja con un montón de cadáveres cubriendolo protegiendolo del enemigo. Él no podía explicarlo ni esperar que lo entendieran, se quedó en silencio devorando hasta la última miga sin dejar de mirar la figura encapuchada pensando en eso.

— Lo encontramos cerca del nido de rocas- respondió por él, Volstagg— donde hacemos eso que ya sabes, intentó atacarnos con una piedra solo, ¡fue muy gracioso! Fandral lo arrojó al río y tuvimos que rescatarlo, ya sabes, porque somos los buenos. Entonces, se calmó.

El jefe sentose cerca del fuego comiendo manzanas y se quedó en silencio lo suficiente para que el rubio planeara un escape de allí. Cuatro contra uno, él no estaba seguro de sus habilidades, si podía quitarle la espada al más grande y derribarlo, si podía ser más veloz que los otros, no sabía qué podía pasar si el interrogatorio continuaba, si decidian desecharlo, tampoco su destino si lo atrapaban intentando huir.

Él se sentía perdido, tanto ahora como al despertar sin saber nada absolutamente, ni un detalle de su vida. Él solo quería vivir, había pasado los últimos días comiendo peces crudos, robando de las tiendas lo que podía y huyendo al bosque, durmiendo a la intemperie cubriendose solamente de ramas.

Era un inútil para la supervivencia y era en cierto modo, frustrante, una verguenza para alguien de su edad y su contextura fisica. ¿Qué edad tenía? Él no lo sabía. Los tres guerreros habían calculado entre ellos, quizá treinta y cinco, cuarenta años, un poco más. Tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices inhumanas, quizá fuera torturado pero ¿por quién? ¿por qué? Los tres guerreros lo habían debatido mientras regresaban con el huesped prisionero atado y encadenado con la cara cubierta esforzandose por respirar y mantenerse a trote cerca de ellos.

Quizá fuera enemigo, parecía bien alimentado y ejercitado. Hacia poco se había librado una batalla cerca del refugio, los tres guerreros habían estado pendientes del curso de aquella pero no habían logrado discernir el bando victorioso. No habían considerado prudente acercarse y exponerse ante aquellos, su comunidad estaba casi íntegramente conformada por niños, eran pequeños jugando a ser soldados. Hubiera sido una masacre.

El jefe se volteó y el rubio distinguió algo de ira en su mirada, no podía confiar en él así como ellos no podían hacer lo mismo consigo.

—No me dijiste tu nombre...

El rubio buscó y buscó en su memoria, trató de barrer cada rincón esperando hallar una sombra siquiera, un sonido al menos ya que no sabía escribir. Algo, cualquier cosa, un rostro amable, una caricia, un anhelo, lo había intentado durante un tiempo, él estaba seguro de que ya lo había intentado antes, como una eterna reminiscencia.

Observó sin querer otra vez el rostro del jefe que se quitaba ahora la caperuza con cuidado y volvía a guardarla para no mancharla y se quedó un momento, un retazo de tiempo, admirandolo.

El jefe tenía el pelo negro, largo llegando a los hombros, la tez pálida y familiar y los ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas. El rubio no sabía lo que era una esmeralda pero estaba seguro de que ese era el color de los ojos del jefe. Lo presentía. Podía apostar su vida a ello, aunque no lo creyesen. Aún tenía la boca abierta cuando Fandral lo sacudió, tuvo que limpiarse la saliva con la manga de su camisa y soportar con hidalguía las risas burlonas de los otros dos. Él no sabía por qué le parecía no haber visto nunca a alguien tan inmaculado, tan puro como el jefe aunque ni siquiera podia asegurar que lo conocia.

El jefe se acercó más a él y el rubio cayó profundo en un ensueño. Se tardó más de veinte minutos pero lo comprendió al fin, el jefe le atraía de una manera intensa como atraía a los demás, era como un don inherente en él.

— Voy a hacertelo más fácil —el jefe tenía una voz suave pero melodiosa- voy a decirte mi nombre para que compruebes lo amable que soy, muy al contrario de lo que todos suponen. Yo soy Thor de los bosques de Asgard, señor de los rebeldes, obrador de las causas justas, enemigo del tirano, traidor y cómplice infiel Býleistr Laufeyson.

_¿Cómo_

_carajos_

_es_

_tu_

_nombre,_

_idiota?_

El rubio se miró los pies, los dedos sobresaliendo del calzado desgastado sintiendo una luz intensa bordear su pecho sin entender por qué. Volvió a mirar a los ojos del jefe y sus mejillas ardieron al ver los verdes clavados sobre él. Ojalá el jefe pudiera percibir el calor que le provocaba solo ser el destinatario de sus miradas.

—Loki...- respondió el rubio, sin dejar de mirarlo —así me llamo... Loki Odinson.


End file.
